The achievement and maintenance of an erection in the male penis is generally related to the inflow and the outflow of blood in the penis. Upon stimulation, the nerve endings in the penis release a neurotransmitter that causes the main artery in the corpus cavernosum to dilate, which increases the bloodflow to the penis. As the bloodflow increases, the penis starts to become erect and the veins that normally drain the blood from the penis are pressed against the capsule of the erectile bodies preventing the draining of blood from the penis, thereby maintaining the erection.
The most typical cause of sexual impotency in males is leakage from the veins in the penis. This leakage enables blood to flow from the penis, preventing the attainment of an erection or causing a premature loss of an erection. This leakage can either be remedied surgically or by the use of devices that are applied over the penis.
Many of these impotency aid devices are designed to cut off the vein leakage through strangulation of the penis. Unfortunately, these devices can also cut off the bloodflow to the artery feeding the penis, and if so, they can damage the penis. Moreover, the corpus spongiosum, which is located on the underside of the penis and which contains the penile urinary tract from which ejaculate flows, does not become rigid during an erection. Therefore, these strangulation type devices can also prevent or inhibit ejaculation. In addition, these devices are usually only available in one size, therefore, the effectiveness of the device and the detriments associated with the device vary with the size of the penis.
Many of the other devices that are currently used are either costly, complicated to apply or are cumbersome so that they can interfere with the mutual enjoyment experienced by both partners. Therefore, there arises a need for an effective male impotency aid that does not act by strangulating the penis, that is easily applied, that is not so cumbersome as to interfere with the sex act for either party and that is low cost with multiple fitting sizes.